About
Welcome Welcome to the Redwall Wiki, your definitive communal information resource for all things Redwall, Castaways or Brian Jacques-related, all written by fans! Our goal is to someday have a completed database of every illustrator, publisher, book/item published, and character related to Brian Jacques. The Redwall Wiki is also a resource Redwall and Brian Jacques news, and often features exclusive updates as well as artwork directly from the illustrators. Since this is a wiki, it can easily be edited by anybody. However, use discretion while editing; please only add helpful, relevant information. Make sure you are logged in before editing, so you can receive recognition for your work. If you haven't yet registered with Wikia, please do so here. It's free, and you don't even need an e-mail address! Editing and starting new articles is strongly encouraged; and don't worry about messing up, someone else can come along and correct any mistakes you make! To start contributing, please see the , Manual of Style, and Community Central pages to learn more about how we operate! To learn more about this wiki as an aggregate, click here. About Castaways of the Flying Dutchman If you're interested in more information on Brian Jacques' other series, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, see this page. About Redwall Redwall is a 20-book saga composed of fantasy fiction novels, accessories, and audio books which involve personified animals set in a medieval-esque time period; the first publishing occured in 1986. The central building in the novels is Redwall Abbey, a commune for peaceful creatures who are often found defending themselves from villains who wish to destroy their ways of kindness. From 1999 until 2002, it was aired as an animated television series. If you are new to Redwall, it is highly recommended to read the books in Publication Order. *Author: Brian Jacques *Adapters: Stuart Moore (Redwall: The Graphic Novel), Evelyn Swensson (The Legend of Redwall Abbey) *Illustrators & Cover Artists: Chris Baker, John Barber, Blacksheep UK, Bret Blevins, Ed Boelaarts, Tom Canty, Gary Chalk, Pete Chiappinelli, Allan Curless, Christopher Denise, David Elliot, Richard Ewing, Douglas Hall, Michaela Helms, Troy Howell, Anton Lomaev, Pete Lyon, Philippe Munch, Hans Parlevliet, Sergei Rozhin, Sean Rubin, Peter Standley, Dmitriy Timokhin, Herman Tulp, Jonathan Walker, Andrew Warrington, David Wyatt, Russian Illustrators *In-house Illustrator: Ferahgo (He drew the Felldoh, Barkstripe, Brome, and Romsca fan art) *Publishers: Penguin Putnam (US), Random House (UK), Puffin (UK), Thienemann (German), Mondadori (Italy), Kluitman (Netherlands), Azbuka (Russia), Montena/Mondibérica (Spain), Otava (Finland), BonnierCarlsen (Sweden) Types of Characters For further details and information, please see the Species page. Good Creatures The following consists of creatures generally considered as protagonists or "good guys": *Badgers *Bats *Hares *Hedgehogs *Mice *Moles *Otters *Rabbits *Shrews *Squirrels *Voles Neutral/Variable Creatures The following consists of creatures that either don't take the side of good or evil or may vary between both: *Birds of Prey *Grey Characters *Fish Bad Creatures The following consists of creatures generally considered as antagonists or "bad guys": *Ferrets *Foxes *Pine Martens *Rats *Reptiles/Amphibians *Stoats *Weasels *Wildcats *Wolverines Ermines One Hit Wonders These creatures have only appeared or been mentioned in one Redwall novel: *Beavers - Redwall *Dogs - Redwall *Dolphins - The Legend of Luke *Hamsters - Triss *Horses - Redwall *Jerbilrats (fictional) - Loamhedge *Plesiosaur- High Rhulain *Monitor Lizards - The Pearls of Lutra *Pigs - Redwall *Robins-'' Mossflower (book) *Sea Monster- Salamandastron *Shrikes - The Bellmaker *Stags - Redwall *Tortoises - Rakkety Tam *Whales - The Pearls of Lutra *Wolves - The Bellmaker *Wolverines - Rakkety Tam Themes In the Redwall books there is often a set of recurring themes. The main theme is the battle of Good vs. Evil. Every book contains an epic battle between a hero and a monstrous villain, with the side of good winning each time. In rare cases, there have been grey characters, crossing this good/evil divide, however Jacques maintains that good characters are good and bad characters are bad. In two of the novels (The Taggerung and Outcast of Redwall), an important character is a "crossover", specifically, a traditionally good beast brought up among bad creatures (Deyna), or the opposite (Veil Sixclaw), and this complexity creates a new theme, or a twist on the old theme of good vs. evil. Another major theme is that of an underdog rising up to a great challenge that will develop his or her character into maturation. Inconsistencies & Coincidences Throughout the books, there are a few inconsistencies, as well as name coincidences *Gabool the Wild has a gun on the back cover of the original U.S. paperback edition of Mariel of Redwall, when guns do not exist in the world of Redwall. *In Pearls of Lutra there is a character named Trimp, there is also a Trimp in The Legend of Luke. *In Mossflower there is a mole named Urthclaw, there is also an Urthclaw (badger) in Salamandastron. *In some editions of Redwall, Killconey is constantly changing from a male to a female. *There is a rat named Bladetail in both The Bellmaker and Pearls of Lutra. *Diggum is male in The Long Patrol, while in Pearls of Lutra the mole is female. *Sunflash the Mace's name was known by his mother, Bella of Brockhall, even though the hawk Skarlath gave it to him. *In Mariel of Redwall there is a character named Petunia, there is also a Petunia mentioned in High Rhulain. *There is hare named Shorebuck in both Mariel of Redwall and Salamandastron. *In Salamandastron there is a hare named Catkin, there is also a Catkin (otter) in The Legend of Luke. *There is a Bungo mole in Martin the Warrior and The Great Redwall Feast. *In Mossflower Martin the Warrior mentions the name of Felldoh, though at the end of Martin the Warrior he promises not to mention anyone he knew from the time he spent in the North during his later travels. *In Redwall, Martin the Warrior's sword is named "Ratdeath", by Abbot Mortimer. This name is not referred to in any other book. *In the beginning of Eulalia!, Urthclaw is mentioned as being a lord of Salamandastron, as Urthclaw never was a badger lord, this probably referred to Urthstripe the Strong or Urthwyte the Mighty. *There is a Sister Serena in Mariel of Redwall, and a Queen Serena in The Bellmaker. *In Redwall, when Jess Squirrel climbs to the Abbey rooftop, it is said that no other creature had climbed that high before, however, Rufe Brush is known to have done so. *In High Rhulain, Banjon Wildlough tells his daughter, Tiria, that only males can become Skippers in Mossflower Woods, however, Garraway Bullow and Winifred seem to be exceptions. Other Information *Check out the Book Cover Gallery for the largest online gallery of Redwall book covers, from all over the world! *See the Events category to read about some epic events and battles in the saga! *Navigate to the Family Trees page to see completed Redwall family histories! *See the Redwall Online Community page to read about the history of Redwall's presence on the internet. *View involving Redwall characters and species counts. Category:Redwall Wiki Category:Redwall Information